Life is Short
by starfiction123
Summary: Many have different perspectives on how life is defined. Some would say lovely, complicated, treacherous, passionate even. But whether the thoughts be pleasant, cherishing its value, or bitter enduring its harsh realities, from my experience I've found this fact to be true...that life is short. So my story begins…
1. Love

**A/N Okay everyone, a little fact about me, I have been a very dedicated HxA fan since my own tender age of 9 years. ((I'm 22 now)) not only was Hey Arnold my show that taught me various morals but it also taught me the beauty and tragic of romance. After having seen every episode and almost mentally breaking down at the end of the HA movie after wanting Helga to confess for so long, and not to mention having a serious fit as a result of TJM not seeing the light of day YET, I decided that after reading every single HxA fic on here more than twice that it was time to make my own story. I, however, am a beginner so please excuse any grammar or spelling issues. Some aspects of this story I based off of an anime called CLANNAD because it was beautiful and tragic and would fit so well in this world. So I'm going to shut up, get to the disclaimers, and let you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters involved. I also do not own CLANNAD.**

_Many have different perspectives on how life is defined. Some would say lovely, complicated, treacherous, passionate even. But whether the thoughts be pleasant, cherishing its value, or bitter enduring its harsh realities, from my experience I've found this fact to be true...that life is short._

_So my story begins…_

_The soft sea breeze blew gently along the shore while also ruffling my simple yet elegant pink sundress. Our hands warmly intertwined as we continued to overlook the awe-inspiring sunset as it reflected in the crystal ocean waters below the lighthouse where we stood. The events of today continued to rush through my mind as I reflected upon each moment, and the power of emotion that I felt and will forever cherish when we each uttered the finalized phrases of "I do."_

_The magic of the moment still left me breathless; making me question reality as I've done so many times before. I just couldn't help but wonder, "Was this truly a dream? Was this yet another merciless taunting illusion displaying my desire only to be ripped away by the sound of an alarm clock?"_

_The blinding sparkle of gold on our fingers told me otherwise…_

_And crimeny was I ever glad for that!_

"And you say I always have my head in the clouds." _A deep, gentle voice chuckled._

_I didn't have to turn around to see that heart stopping smile since just hearing it in his voice made me tremble. I kept my composure however, as always, and smirked at him._

" Yeah well at least I've got a good and valuable reason Bucko!" _I softly smiled at the ring on my finger._ "I-it's just all so surreal right now ya know? I mean us? Married? After all this time...And after everything we've been through, it's just hard to believe this is real…Like I'm going to wake up any moment in tears again...Either that or recklessly punch something."

"It's very much real...Just like my love for you," H_is arms encircled me from behind as he continued softly in my ear,_ "like our love for each other...Only it's official now. So I can understand why it's so overwhelming."

"It goes so much deeper than that though Football Head! I mean, you gotta look at everything in my perspective! I have craved, dreamed, and longed desperately for this very moment before I could even tie my own shoes! I-I fell in something so deep, something meaningful that caused years of tragedy and happiness for so long...I spent my life hiding, yet embracing a passion so strong that couldn't be contained, suffered emotional damage that at the time I never thought was possible, and yet kept going for more...All for you...All because you noticed me in my darkest, loneliest moment. You were there...and became my world...My purpose of living. I stuck with this realization for 21 years straight. Dreaming, wishing that I would someday be yours as well."

_To be perfectly clear up front, it's never like me to be so mushy and emotional and crap like I was at that moment, but to see the genuine love and tenderness in my beloved's piercing emerald gaze as he so graciously listened intently, I couldn't help myself...The tears started rolling._

"And to think...on this very day, 15 years ago, I was hiding, crouched down on the floor of the back of your bus seat, losing all hope that...that you'd ever love me...that we'd never reach this moment. Not just because of your stupid nightmare of us married or Rhonda's stupid origami crap, but because of what I put you through. Because I pushed you away so much, no matter how many times I tried so hard to be nice to you...to show the gift of kindness you so benevolently bestowed to me...But I couldn't...I just...just…"

"Oh Helga..." _My love tightened his hold on me, eventually turning me around so he could wipe my tears away with the tips of his thumbs. His loving gaze overpowered me as I whispered the rest of my sentiment._

"I just never would have imagined that my deepest fantasy as a toddler could ever come true…"

"But it has." _He replied._ "And you deserve every bit of happiness. You have always deserved it Helga. You were and always will be worthy of love from me and in general...never forget that. After everything you've been through...There's no doubt in my mind that you are the strongest and bravest woman I have ever known. I always knew from the start that there was something about you...Something that connected me to you so strongly that I couldn't let it go even when you showed your rough exterior. Sure I was pretty dense, but a realization so intense hit me, but only came in bits from the top of the FTI building, to when we nearly got killed finding my parents in the jungle, to where we were separated for so long and reunited as well, to this very moment...That realization is that...I have been and always will be in love with you Helga G. Pataki. Or should I say..._Shortman_ now…" _He whispered tauntingly against my lips._

"I'm still ticked that you wouldn't take my surname Bucko." I_ teased gently nipping at his lips, making him shudder a little._

"My point being, you deserve to be happy. We deserve to embrace this moment and many more to come. So no more tears okay? This is supposed to be a happy moment…" _His lips softly touch mine ceasing my playful bites. I added a touch of passion before pulling away and rolling my eyes._

"Humph, always looking on the bright side eh Arnoldo?" _I playfully joked while nudging his shoulder. As always, he just shrugged with that annoying yet captivating smile._

"Somebody has to. And just look at the benefits of what looking on the bright side has done for you my Angel...You've come so far, got the guy and everything…" _He brushed a strand of my long hair out of my eye._

"You are my bright side Arnold…" _I replied seriously as I reached for his shoulders slowly ascending my arms around his neck._ "Always have been...Always will be. You're my everything...You're as bright as the sun presenting its warmth and comfort to my once desecrated soul, saving me from the darkest depths of emptiness that would have claimed me from the lack of knowing true love…"

_Arnold closed his eyes, taking my words all in while releasing a breath he probably didn't realize he was holding in._

"Gosh...I'll never know how you come up with such words like that on the fly…that's amazing you know that?"

"Well I'm a pretty amazing person Football Head. And love is a pretty amazing emotion...Combine the two together and you got something dangerous…"

"Care to demonstrate?" _His voice grows huskier as we decrease the distance between us. Needless to say, in that moment, our lips made sweet love to each other as we grasped each other for dear life. I was actually caught off guard at the passion we were creating in this type of kiss that I could not even describe. All the love and every emotion that we've ever felt or held back for years was released in that moment; all the while welcoming the beginning of our forever…_

_And we would face it together._

_In that moment, as he swept me off my feet whisking me away to the secluded beach house we recently bought, I defined life as... love._


	2. Bliss part 1

**A/N: Ok everyone! Here is Chapter 2! For those who have been keeping up so far, thank you so much! It means a lot to me since it's my first time writing an HA fanfiction. Once I get into the flow of things, I will update on a regular set basis. ****For now, I planned to make a long dragging chapter to make up for time, but decided to split it in 2, due to life's distractions. **** (COLLEGE IS NUTS!) A special thanks definitely goes to AiraChica, who has so graciously agreed to critique me through this lol. Read her fics they are absolutely amazing! Ok here we go.**

* * *

><p><em>When the word "bliss" comes to mind, I can't help but wonder...What are the possible descriptions to capture the essence of such an expression, other than complete happiness and ecstasy? Perhaps the emotions of an innocent child who has long awaited Christmas day, only to receive the one present he or she has wished for all that year? Or maybe the feeling of accomplishment when a challenging yet torturous long-term goal is finally met. In my case, it is the moment where all the dreams I have ever dreamt since the tender age of 3 hit me full force, only to be rudely interrupted by reality itself, until I see the form of the object of my desire caressing me gently; reminding me once more, that this is no dream. <em>

_And yet it still doesn't make it any less irritating when the said interruption is a stupid potato clock! CRIMINY!_

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey-"

The annoying name-calling chime ended with a brutal crash to the farthest wall, shattering it in pieces instantly. While Helga found the clashing sound satisfying, her husband did not as he abruptly woke up, startled only to find his wife retracting her arm after literally punting his favorite clock.

"Helga! Really?! I just fixed that clock!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Stupid Football Head and his stupid junk he actually calls a clock waking me up from my stupid slumber…" Helga grumbled sleepily, ignoring her husband's complaint and snuggling deeper into their comforter. She could practically feel his signature annoyed glare directly on her. Expecting the normal sigh of exasperation, and for her husband to mumble the usual "Whatever you say Helga", needless to say, she was caught off guard as she felt a bit of pressure on top of her huddled up form, and a warm breathy chuckle near the bottom of her ear lobe.

"So...what was it about this time?" Her husband whispered in amusement. Her eyes shot open at the pleasant sensation that travelled through her ears and signaled her brain of what was occurring, but she sighed in annoyance, turned to face her husband, and tiredly gave a sharp reply.

"What was what about what Football Head?"

"The dream you were having. It must be quite a doozy since you woke up so irritated…_and completely destroyed my recently renovated alarm clock…"_ He replied, mentally adding the last part.

Helga just scowled trying to ignore the pestering heat that flushed her face. " W-Who said I was dreaming about us or anything Paste for Brains?! A-and even if I was dreaming about us or whatever, it's none of your beeswax!"

Arnold just let out a breath, preparing his response. "Well...given how you are not much of a morning person in the first place, you're usually never more grumpier, unless you were disturbed from one of your dreams, or should I call it fantasies. And seeing how you didn't simply complain about being interrupted from your dream of throwing out all corrupted members of congress from your current executive branch position, but actually threw something valuable, which you normally result to such violence only after being interrupted from a fantasy of us of some sort. So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you were either reliving a precious memory we made from childhood, or we were doing something...rather...interesting. Oh and besides all that, you just implied that you were dreaming about us just now, by hesitatingly denying that you were. Am I right my Helga?" He couldn't help but give a half-lidded smirk in her direction.

That Stupid Smarta- He just HAD to become an analyzing psychiatrist! Helga thought.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you took up psychiatry just to try and figure me out you Smart Aleck Yutz." She replied dryly.

"Well it was more so for the purpose of helping others since that has kind of always been in my nature..." Arnold replied bashfully while rubbing his neck a little, "And exploring humanity and medicine at the same time...but I can't lie and say that it doesn't help me put a few difficult puzzle pieces together when it comes to you." He then leaned towards his wife with a slight mischievous sparkle in his green eyes. "So, now are you going to tell me what your dream was about?"

"Pff! Yeah right! Fat chance of that happening dear…" His wife simply scoffed at him and abruptly turned her back towards him once more. Arnold started to give her a rather pointed look, until it turned mischievous as he once again crept on top of his wife.

"Well then…" He started, "Looks like…" he gently started pulling the covers down slowly from her once again ...bundled form, "I'm…" then bringing his face just underneath her ear again, "Just going to have to…" he let his sentence hang as he started to softly lay tender kisses on her neck. "Guess..."

_Yeah, let's just say at that very second, my quick and sharp intake of breath, didn't help my situation any. That sly so called 'goody two-shoes' knew exactly where my 'spots' were and remembered them well...What really sucked about that is that every insult and violent threat that I hurled at him, might as well be compared to a newborn fussy kitten trying to desperately find her mother's warmth...And what's even more sad is that I actually sounded that way when I attempted to control the situation...Laugh at me and die! Anyways, my love continued to playfully guess at what my dream was about in a game of 'hot or cold' and at that point I couldn't respond to his getting warmer or cooler because it didn't friggin matter, since it was obviously happening in real-time. Needless to say, my overly dangerously passionate aggressiveness took over and after pouncing on him like a starving tigress, I took him right then and there...twice. Game over. In the end, I guess we both won...He thinking that I cracked, and me living my fantasy in reality. Remember when I was trying to describe 'bliss' earlier? Well, guess you can say I came up with a pretty decent example Bucko! _

_But now, for some reason, another annoying question comes to mind out of the blue. Is it possible for 'bliss' to last forever? Or is it simply a climax of excitement and unleveled joy lasting only but a moment, until it disintegrates…_

* * *

><p>"So...did I...get it right?" Arnold panted heavily, smiling at his wife, clearly out of breath from her advances.<p>

"Not...even...close...F...Football-Head…" His wife smirked trying to catch her breath, then lovingly caressed his disheveled hair. "If...you had any brains in that enormous size head of yours, you'd know that my fantasies are not simply fantasies anymore...but reality...an unbelievably blissful reality my love." She kissed his lips soundly, loving his adoring smile as they broke apart.

"Wow...What a way to start a Wednesday…." He chuckled. She started to hum in response, cuddling up to her love, until her eyes once more shot open with realization.

This time it wasn't out of bliss.

"Wait. What?! What day is it?!" Helga shot up, holding the covers to her chest.

"Um Wednesday?" Arnold replied raising an eyebrow at his wife. Helga scampered around for her phone in horror. "W-What time is it?!" She found her bright pink colored "Beephone" and unlocked the screen, only to discover over 6 missed calls, and a digital clock displaying "12:30".

"OH FU-! CRIMINY! I'M LATE!" Helga then jumped out of bed like a mad person, covers be darned, and darted back and forth from their closet and master bathroom, shouting curses all the while. Her husband watched her zoom back and forth with concern.

"Helga, what's going on? I thought you were off today?"

"YOU'RE the one that's off today Football-Head! I have a freaking book signing THAT'S GOING TO START IN THE NEXT 30 MINUTES, THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO SHOW UP FOR PREP TIME 3 FREAKING HOURS AGO!" Helga shouted, throwing multiple clothes out of the closet.

"WHAT?! Helga! Why didn't you tell me?!" Arnold exclaimed trying to help his wife get ready, while dodging flying clothes.

"I DID YOU YUTZ! I told you yesterday on your lunch break! You were supposed to set the time for me as a reminder!" Helga glared, slipping into a fuchsia colored pantsuit.

"Helga I had to work through lunch. I don't remember talking to you, or getting any text messages, or seeing any post it notes or markings on our agenda calendar." Arnold defended, giving his wife the black colored pumps she needed to complete her outfit. Helga however, blinded by rage and stress, threw the pumps aside.

"Oh?! Then who pre-tell's voice was on the phone that said 'Hi this is Dr. Shortman' and a bunch of other crap, when I called huh?!" Helga spat, pointing a finger at her husband in accusation.

"You mean my voicemail greeting?" Arnold gave a half-lidded look, while folding his arms.

Helga blinked for a few seconds, trying to recall if she even took the time to hear the greeting that played when her husband wasn't available or if she, in a hurry, just rambled about her plans for the next day and hung up abruptly. Even though that was most likely the case, she didn't back down.

"WHATEVER! THAT'S NO EXCUSE! The point is you weren't there when I needed you, and thanks to you I'm GOING TO BE LATE FOR ONE OF MY MOST IMPORTANT EVENTS IN THE HISTORY OF MY CAREER!" Helga shouted and stomped away, only for her arm to be grabbed, not painfully, actually rather gently, but firmly nonetheless.

"Helga, you're not being fair, and I do not appreciate you treating me like the way you are. I honestly did not know you had a book signing event today. You never came to me about it when I got home from work last night, ...and I remember that I specifically asked you before going to bed if you had anything planned, or if I needed to set the alarm clock for anything. You mumbled 'Mmm nah, whatever floats your boat Football-Head', and continued watching Wrestlemania. You could have set your phone too, but I set my alarm clock just in case anything happened this morning, but then somebody recklessly punted it against the wall! So do not take all of this out on me, I tried to help!" Arnold sternly replied, but couldn't help the look of hurt in his eyes.

"Where's your phone?" Helga crossed her arms, seemingly unfazed by her husband's reasoning.

"What do you mean, 'Where's my phone?'" Arnold replied exasperatedly.

"What is this a 'copy-cat tournament?!' Tell me where it is so I can prove to you that I attempted to talk to you, and have you waste more of my precious time than you already wasted!" She exploded.

At this point, her husband put a hand to his forehead as if trying to prevent a severe migraine and mustered out a strained yet level response. "It's in the shop Helga."

"Why? What'd you do it?" Helga replied, not missing a beat, looking at him with more accusation than concern and suspicion. And at that point, his eyes widened with disbelief at his wife as if screaming "What did I do to it?! YOU-"

Before he could express his thoughts verbally, a catchy ringtone chimed, interrupting their argument. Helga wasted no time in swiping to answer, accidently hitting 'speakerphone' in the process.

"Go, Kat, what do you got for me." She greeted sharply.

"WHAT DO I GOT?! HOW BOUT A ROOM OF OVER 300 HYPERACTIVE KIDS AND TEENAGERS CURRENTLY BEING OCCUPIED BY THE FREE ICE CREAM AT THE FOOD COURT THAT I HAD TO ARRANGE WITH THE OWNER CAUSE A CERTAIN STAR AUTHOR ISN'T HERE YET! WHERE ARE YOU HELGIE?!" Helga's overly stressed and currently not chipper as usual publicist, Katrina cried desperately. Helga then gave an "I-told-you-so" glare at her husband and took it off of speakerphone.

"Kay, first of all, I told you over hundreds of times not to call me that! Second, I was late because my so called Football-headed spouse wasn't doing his part in helping me out and stupidly broke his phone gosh knows how, and third, d-did you say over 300?" She gulped.

Arnold, still not pleased with his wife's attitude simply rolled his eyes, but continued to listen to bits of the conversation tentatively.

"In counting! Look, I don't even WANT to know about your personal affairs, and will most likely admonish you later, just get here before they eat us all alive! Please?!" Kat pleaded.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes flat. Stall them!" Helga demanded and shut off the phone.

"Helga to get there is a 40 minute drive. How do you plan on being there in the next 10 minutes?" Arnold asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Doi! Taking the freeway!" She replied, slipping into her pumps and throwing on her coat at the same time.

"Which might take longer depending on traffic-"he tried to reason.

"Not if you're going 90." She replied with an evil yet determined smirk.

Her husband's eyes widened then narrowed. "Don't. Even- "

"Oh shut up Arnold! It's not like you've been much of a help to me anyways! So if you excuse me, I've got to go un-screw things up that never should have happened in the first place. No thanks to you and your stupid phone." Helga huffed.

Resisting the growl of frustration ready to burst from his vocal chords, Arnold glared at her, a flash of hurt reflecting in his eyes for a moment before heaving a sigh of agitation. He held up a hand in unwanted surrender, shook his head, and replied in a low and sharp tone.

"Whatever Helga."

He then walked into their master bathroom, not bothering toclose the door gently behind him, but not slamming it abruptly either.

It was then where Helga's defiant scowl softened into concern and a flash of hurt as she realized that two words were missing from his normal signature phrase he always said.

"_He didn't say, 'you say'…It's usually, 'whatever you say Helga'…Not, 'Whatever Helga'…_

_See, you have to understand that whenever my husband would say "Whatever you say, Helga" whether it be in the form of amusement, frustration, or just trying to avoid a confrontation, that it was normal. So normal in fact, I actually took the liberty to deem it the "surrender phrase". Our petty arguments weren't anything new. We've been at each others' throats since we were practically 3…Well, okay fine, I had been at his throat anyways. But instead of the normal response I was used to, this was something...not entirely new, since we've have also had our share of intense and serious fights, but it did not make it any less frightening or painful. Of course I've seen my husband snap on many occasions, but yet still hold it together when needed. But if there was anything that I have learned from such occasions, was that whenever the surrender phrase was shortened into 2 sharp syllables, it meant that he was seriously pissed, or hurt. Or both, either way it established one thing. I once again, fu-screwed up. Royally. _

_Anyways after cursing inwardly and wanting to throw myself off of a cliff for what I did, I had half a mind to burst into our bathroom, and beg on my knees for forgiveness, blubbering about how unworthy I was to be loved and tolerated by such a gentle superior soul such as he, and monologue for hours of my love for him and my stupidity of my actions, followed up by intimate, hot, and passionate, reconciliation methods… but unfortunately, I still had something called a reputation after all of these years; one that I actually got paid for, and I was already as late as it was. So, I made a mental note to gravel later and left the house, inwardly mourning at the absence of our ritual "Have a good day kiss". _

_Oh well, the more intense the fight, the more intense the make-up sex would be right? _

_Here's hoping._

* * *

><p><em>To distract myself from the scarring drama that continued to play in my mind while going a lawful 65 on the interstate, since I figured it was the very least I could do, I decided to call up my best friend. <em>

"Moshi Moshi, Dr. Johanssen speaking." (Greeting Japanese style)

"Hey Pheebs, you can cut the formalities since I know you're not at work due to barfing all day. Speaking of, how goes the dangos in the oven?" (Japanese dumplings/buns)

"Oh Helga! Sore wa anata kara kiite yoi kotoda! (It's good to hear from you!) And I suppose it is going well. I was finally able to keep crackers down without it coming up again for one hour strai-MM Matte Kudasai! (Wait please)"

After being put on an abrupt hold, Helga could hear the faint sounds of vomiting in the background until Phoebe picked up the phone once more.

"Scratch that...59 minutes, 89 seconds straight...Gomennasai. (Sorry)"

Helga shrugged."Eh, it's nothing to be sorry about Pheebs, it's the morning sickness phase. What can ya do? So, how's Tall-hair boy taking it?"

"Surprisingly well, despite the fact that I accidently messed up his new Jordans on mistake...I-I couldn't make it to the restroom on time...Hazukashii! (I'm so embarrassed) Oh but he's been wonderful Helga! Refusing to leave my side for even a moment and checking on me. Hontouni un ga ii! (I'm very lucky)"

"Which is why you sent him away on another food crave run to gain a moment's peace." I smirked.

"...Maybe..." Phoebe sheepishly replied.

_I suddenly heard a door slam and panting in the background followed by faint yelling from Tall-hair boy himself. _

"Babe! I got the sushi, ice cream, and brownie batter in a bowl you wanted! Please tell me that my new J's aren't messed up again-I MEAN, if you're ok!"

"Baka! Watashi wa zan'nendatta koto o itta! (Idiot! I told you I was sorry) If you'd like to switch places in my condition right now, please be my guest!" I heard Phoebe shout back.

"Aw no-no no Watashi no koi (My love) it's ok baby! Im sorry! I didnt mean to upset you! I'll prepare your food okay? Aishiteimasu!" (I love you) I heard Geraldo gravel back.

"Aww watashi mo daisuki desu otto! (I love you too husband)" She replied lovingly.

_Gotta love those mood swings. I swear their interaction was mushy enough to actually get a smile out of me, and make me throw up in my mouth a little...And at the same time...made me remember how my own blissful moment was shattered, courtesy of stupid me...Of course I expressed this in the only way I knew how..._

"UGH! Criminy! Will you two chuckleheads cut it out already before I get sick! Yeesh! Almost made me have a car accident by how disgusting y- ONE SIDE MORON! GET IN YOUR OWN LANE!" Helga exclaimed while pounding on the horn._ The nerve of such idiots thinking they have the power to drive in 2 lanes at the same time, when I'm in a sudden road rage! _

"Helga?!" Phoebe answered in shock.

I SAID MOVE YOUR WORTHLESS A-"

"Helga! Are you driving in road rage again?! Ochitsuku Kudasai! (Calm down please)"

_I continued to speed through the freeway till my tires literally screeched when I swerved off my exit lane, and finally parked the car when I arrived at my destination, banging my head against the steering wheel out of pure frustration. Guess I completely forgot that I took Phoeebs along for the joy ride..._

_Hope I didn't freak her out to much..._

"Helga?! Helga are you still there?! Henji shite! (Answer me!) She exclaimed with worry.

Helga heaved up a miserable sigh and answered.

"I'm here Pheebs..."

"Helga! Ittai nani?! (What the heck) _She continued to throw out Japanese curse words, part in panic, part in reprimanding me from how I acted earlier, and I guess whatever else her mood swings allowed. _

"Nuff with the Japanese Pheebs, I got a headache! And I've already had a morning worth shi-"

"I KNEW something was bothering you! It's not like you to lash out like that...at least not as harshly than usual..."

"Yeah. Sorry...I was out of line I guess..."_ I apologized feling numb with regret. _

"Helga, what's wrong? Is everything ok with you and...ice cream?" Phoebe asked softly.

_I sighed once more, slightly growling. _

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly again.

"Nah, you've got enough on your plate without me raining on your parade. Just...forget I mentioned it. This conversation never happened. Sorry to bother you Pheebs." Helga replied quietly.

"But Helga!"

"Please! Phoebe, I said forget it ok?! I-I'll handle this." I exclaimed. I heard her sigh.

" Fine...forgetting. But I'm here if you need me Helga I hope all goes well for you."

"Yeah Watashi mo..." (Me too).

"Take care, Helga. Call me if you change your mind please."

"Yeah. Later Pheebs."

_I hung up, giving my head one more good bang against the wheel, and telling myself to 'suck it up'. I finally gathered my composure together and entered the mall._

* * *

><p><em>Once I arrived at the food court, I was amazed to see that Kat had not been exaggerating. There was a great mass of kids and teens everywhere. Some demanding more ice cream, others, fighting to be first in line at the book store entrance armed with posters, papers, and copies of my latest novel, begging for my signature. <em>

_Criminy! I knew I was awesome, but to see so many people waiting in great anticipation for me?! It was surreal! And yet all of their longings fail in comparison of the one I truly wanted to yearn for me.._

_Oh well, gotta suck it up for now._

_I was suddenly glomped from behind. _

"OH SWEET SALVATION CALLETH! YOU'RE HERE! FINALLY! OH HELGIE! THANK GOODNESS YOU MADE IT!" _My publicist desperately blubbered. Gosh I swear she's worse than Olga sometimes!_

"KAT! OFF! Geesh woman! What's your damage! I said I'd be here! Its not like its the end of the world!" Helga scowled.

"Says you! Do you know what its like to distract young minds with the attention spans of squirrels with sugary treats that make them more hyper as they wait in anticipation for a celebrity who was promised to show up, only to be absent for hours?! It might as well be hell!"

"I dont see the big deal." Helga said flatly.

"You need kids Helgie." Kat sighed in a face palm.

"Oh quit your yappin already and set me up. Let them all know that their star has arrived!" She smirked in triumph. Kat just shook her head.

"Whatever you say Helga..."

_A stinging sensation went through my chest at those words..._

_**"Whatever Helga."**_

_As you can see, big difference in that phrase._

* * *

><p><em>About 4 hours and 310 autographs later, I took on a robotic tone of voice, as I readied my pen for the last fan in line.<em>

"Next."

_I was amused to see the sight of a young girl dressed in a white flowing dress coaxing a boy wearing a heavy black leather jacket to the table. The boy continued to scowl at her, trying to wring his hand free from her soft yet firm grip, as she carelessly giggled for him to not be shy. And that 'this was the chance of a lifetime.' Once they arrived in front of me, the boy's eyes widened and he quickly ran out. The girl shook her head and gave me a bright smile. _

"I'm so sorry about that. You'll have to excuse my 'Hardcore', he's been nervous about meeting you for weeks! That being said, Mrs. Shortman, its truly an honor."

"Hardcore eh? That his name?" Helga asked in slight amusement.

"Oh no, just a nickname, well more so term of endearment now...we-we just recently got together." The preteen girl sheepishly replied.

"Oh is that so? Well...happy for ya kid. Who should I make this out t-"

"Oh Mrs. Helga, I-I know I can get in a lot of trouble for this but I just...THANK YOU!

_Without warning, the girl hugs me tightly. I froze awkwardly, but raised a hand to my publicist and security before they could scold the girl for breaking the distance rules._

"I-it's all because of you Mrs. Helga! You are truly an inspiration. Everything you've been through, all your poems, and stories of unrequited love, hope, joy, pain and sorrow...They've touched hearts like you'd never believe! Especially my Cory's."

"I gather that's his name?"

"Mhmm, and I'm Sophie. But he calls me a big Softie. You see, like you, he's also experienced unrequited love and rejection from his family. I hope he doesn't mind me getting personal, but he'd want you to know. His real parents died when he was a baby, when he finally got adopted, he didn't fit in very well, and his foster parents treated him like a big mistake. He used to be an outspoken type, but he decided that it was easier to handle the world if he didnt talk at all, but he loved to draw. He was very artistic. We met when we were 5. He was standing outside in the snow, without a coat and he was crying, while trying to build a snowman. I rushed upstairs and grabbed a big blankie and covered him out of nowhere. He was surprised and scowled at me, his first words were 'What are ya crazy?!' I just said how he could get sick and that I didnt want him being sick. He looked shocked and asked me why? I said 'cause you're gonna be my new best friend! And I really like your snowman!' We were best friends ever since, but when we got to school, everyone thought he was weird and made fun of him. They thought it was stupid that we were friends since my family was well off, and he didn't have much of anything...Socially, they tore us apart. "

She sighed then continued.

"He cracked under pressure and since he knew how to hurt others out of anger, became the worse bully of the whole school. He even went to Juvie once...He wouldn't be friends with me no matter how much I wanted to. I eventually stopped trying. But...over the years, I'd always see him with this pink book. His eyes would lighten, and he'd smile as he was so caught up in it. Nothing would make him smile like that book did. I made it my mission to see what he was hiding. What was it about that book that made him smile so much? I could never tell, but one day I discovered it by accident. It was your 'Secrets of the Locket' eddition. I was hooked instantly to your life story too! But I'd notice little post it notes all throughout the chapters. It said "I wish I had your strength and courage Helga to tell my beloved how I feel...It's like we're twins. Youre not alone, I understand what its like to be unwanted. I just wish she could know how she drives me crazy, and yet takes my breath away at the same time. How she saved me at 'I like your snowman' as your love complimented your bow. I too have a love, and a despair.' I read every chapter and note, and he caught me. We argued, but then I kissed him. We talked and, finally got together after 7 years. He'd always talk about you, explain how you were crazy yet loving at the same time, admonish, and then praise all of your schemes."

She smiled brightly.

"Our favorite thing to do together is read all your stories on our E-pads. Guess you can say I'm as much as a big fan of you as he is! Oh! Listen to me rambling...Again, I apologize! My point is, is that you're awesome and have inspired us like no other. Thank you for everything!"

_Needless to say, guess I was rather speechless...and touched? I mean I never would have imagined out of my wildest dreams, that I could ever impact so many lives...not in a positive way anyways...Well ok, sure there was the time I helped find Mr. Hyunh's daughter, helped save the neighborhood, and fought off that crazy wacko pirate La Sombra, but I mean I did all of that for my beloved's sake; whether it was just so he could notice me, or just for his hapiness. And well Doi, I cant lie and say I didn't feel good about helping out, but...this time, it was all me. Yes my darling Arnold had a big part in my life's story. But that was just it! This was __**my **__life's story. My heart and passion that I crafted into words and put my soul on the line in public. So to have all of these fans admire my work and all the crud I've been through, and praise me for it instead of being put down like I was used to all my life...Well Criminy, it was a big deal to me. But the biggest part of all that I realized was that, despite putting my work on the line for venting puposes and a rather nice paycheck, it wasnt just for me. Everything I went through wasn't just for mine or my dear Arnold's sake...There were others out there with lives just like mine and even worse, looking for that ray of sunshine, or in my case, a bright green umbrella, to save the day..._

_For the first time since that afternoon, I gave a smile of pure genuine happiness. _

"Well hey, I'm glad everything worked out for you kiddos." Helga replied, ruffling the girl's head softly. She caught her boyfriend staring at them longingly out of her peripheral vission. Helga rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Well come on Corry, you heard the gal! Once in a lifetime chance here!" She joked, only to be hugged once more.

"Thank you for everything...For being strong enough to tell your story, and helping me start my own."

The dark cladded boy murmered. Helga awkwardly, but happily pat him on the back.

* * *

><p><em>After the kids left, and my duties were done for the day, I grabbed a coffee and went back to my car...only to be followed by my perky yet assertive publicist. Ugh.<em>

"HELGA! I hope you're happy with yourself! Not only were you 3 hours late of showing up today, you violated at least 5 codes of conduct rules, and displayed unprofessional behavior to the public that will not help your credibility at all! Honestly! Providing physical communication to your fans when the rules are strictly a no-touch, no-stalling environment! I'm going to be fighting off the paparazzi for months after the stunts you've pulled!" Kat exclaimed in an outrage.

Helga displayed an expression of sympathy and laid a hand on the distraught girl's shoulder while cooing.

"Aww and I bet I made you look bad too huh?"

Katrina nodded miserably.

"Then today was a great day! So, make sure you email me the agenda for tomorrow, and have my frappachino with extra whip cream at my work space. Helps me think better. Oh and DON'T forget to keep me posted on the runner-ups for this year's book nominees, gotta stay on top of these losers somehow. Ya get all that toots?

Katrina nodded miserably once more.

" Kit-Kat. You're a doll."

Helga gave her a quick pat on the back then got into her car, missing her publicist shake her head in disbelief, but catching what she said afterwards.

"Oh, I'll never understand **how **your husband puts up with you Helgie."

_A sharp pang shot through my chest once more._

_**"Whatever Helga." **_

"Yeah...me neither." She uttered in a soft, broken tone.


End file.
